Homecoming
by lira2308
Summary: Okay, this is short drabbles about our fav NW couples. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series. They all belong to L. J. Smith.**_

**Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment.****  
** William Shakespeare

My name is Mary-Lynnette Carter. My soulmate left me a year ago to prove to me he was worthy enough for promised to come back but truth be told, I don't think he will. So you can imagine my shock when I saw him standing on my doorstep. At first,I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was at the front of my door. I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw him, standing defiantly there. As if he didn't care if anything happened to him, as if he had seen the worst the world had to offer. And maybe he did. He looked at me, his ever-changing eyes were briefly blue when their eyes met. A smile crept up on his face.

"Mary-Lynnette." He whispered, his eyes softening as he saw me. I thought my knees were turning into jelly. It can't be him. It can't...but it was. Has it really been a year?

"Ash Redfern." I said back.

"You look just as amazing as I last saw you." He said, "It's been a year Mary-Lynnette. Are you going to accept me back now?" he asked so hopefully that I thought I was going to cry. I opened my mouth; no words came out of it. I swallowed, I didn't really think he'd come back. So what if I did find out that he was my soulmate a year ago. I didn't actually think he'd come back, for me.

"You came back." I said to him. He was still standing outside on my doorstep. His smile disappeared quickly. His face became ashen.

"You didn't think I'd come back for you." He said in a deadpan voice. My heart ache at his tone. Didn't I trust him?

"I just..." I trailed. What can I say? Sorry, I just didn't expect you here? Yeah, I didn't think you'd come back for me? Both seemed a little heartless.

"I'm just shock."

"Mary-Lynnette. You know I would do anything for you." He said desperately. Tears sprung into my eyes.

"What have you been doing the past year?"

"You know, just helping out a few humans. I joined the Daybreakers. It's this secret society that wants all Night World creatures and humans to get along. I even limit my blood intake from humans. I'm doing my best with animal blood. Just when I really need the blood, then I'll find a donor." He said so eagerly and desperately, I couldn't help laugh. He relaxed.

"You have really change Ash Redfern."

"Not completely. There are some things that haven't change." He amended.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, he had change so much from the Ash I met last year. That Ash went clubbing and hitting on every girl he met. That Ash had been ruthless and hated humans. He had change so much that I was wondering if I deserved him.

"My love for you. That hasn't change. My desperate need to be with you. My constant ache of being away from you. Those things haven't change a bit." He said. My heart soared. Oh Ash...he gingerly took a step closer.

"Will you accept me back Mary-Lynnette?" how could he asked that? I'd be crazy not too. He was perfect for me. Why had I never realised that before.

"I'd be crazy if I didn't." And we kissed; and it was the best one I've ever had.

"I love you Ash Redfern."

"I love you Mary-Lynnette Carter"

"**The Greek used to say that humans had started with four arms, four legs and two heads. It was until Zeus became afraid of their power that he split them into two. So, the humans spend the rest of their time completing themselves and never succeeding; But a few. And that is how soulmates were introduced." **

**Temperance Brennan, Bones.**

_**So, this is a possible one shot. As in if you guys have any requests like maybe about other NW couples or maybe a follow up I'll do my best. Anyway, REVIEW!**_


	2. Roses

_**Hi! So, this is about Jez and Morgead. I dedicate this chapter to Sweet. Night.**_

Jez was still in the time bubble. They had decided to put all the wild powers in the bubble for 'safe keeping'. Truth be told, she was completely, unbelievably, bloody bored.

"When can we leave this place?"she asked one of the nurses (guards) for the hundredth time. She only got a grunt. Jez continued to look around her room which she had memorized every inch of the room. Oh how she wished Morgead was her. She remembered her first time she was brought here with Morgead.

...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...

1 year before.

" I don't want to go! I hate it there. It's boring. You're not going to be there." Jez said. Morgead had told her that he wanted her to stay in the bubble while he went away on a mission for the daybreakers.

"I swear I'll be back immediately. Not one second will be wasted. Then, I'll be back. I swear" Morgead Had promised. Promised to return. Jez regretted it now.

"Promise?" she had asked.

"Promise"

...t.?..tt...t...t...t...t...t...t...,...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...t...

It had been a year since that promise and Morgead never came back. Ever. New's came about six months after the promise that they had been caught. Had disappeared without a trace. A bunch of the other guys had joined in the mission. All of them never came back.

"Can I take a walk? I hate sitting in this room all they" I asked asked the guard. Grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks!" I said to him leaving the room. He made no movement to stop me. I walked around the courtyard full of flowers. The smell of roses took me back to valentines day. When Morgead had decided to play Romeo and gave me fourteen roses in fourteen vases. Tears sprang to my eyes. Everyday I had waited for him, everyday in was disappointed.

I wiped the tears away. I saw Mary-Lynnette walking on the grounds. Ash had returned to her last year. They were both so happy. Now, she was just like me. Our soulmates aren't here. They might even be dead.

"Mary-Lynnette! Hey, have you heard any news?" I asked her hopefully. But I saw the look on her face and I knew she hadn't. We chatted for a while before Mark called her. I strolled a while longer. The smell of roses filled me. I could here Morgead say my name. Here him as if he was here.

"Jezebel." someone said behind me. I knew who it was, the only person who dared calling me by my full name. Was it really? I turned around, bracing for disappointment. I wasn't.

" Morgead." I whispered, " Morgead!" this time I yelled, running to took me in his arms. He was matted with blood, a bit here and there, but I couldn't care less. He was back and he was mine.

"you came back." I said to him as I he held me. Securing me. Protecting me.

"I promised didn't I." he said. He pulled away and step back. I looked puzzedly at him. From behind his back he pulled out...a single rose. I took it, tears in my eyes.

"It's not exactly fourteen in fourteen, but you deal with what you have." he said laughing nervously.

" It's beautiful." I said pulling his lips to mine. It started with a rose, and ended with one.

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Enclave

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the NW series, they belong to L. J. Smith.**_

_**So, this is dedicated to lamia vampress, lexiSHAE and all of you rashel/Quinn lovers. Enjoy!**_

John Quinn stared out on the open ocean. The rays from the setting sun sent glimmers to his face, making it look ethereal and more gorgeous. Quinn couldn't believe his luck, he had the fortunate luck to of found someone who not only knew him, but accepted him, the good and bad. He also couldn't believe he had the unluckiness to of been sent off on a mission and was stuck there for a year. A whole year where he couldn't see Rashel, his soulmate, his little cat. But it wasn't lack of trying that had prevented him, Ash and Morgead from getting of the enclave, it was because there was no way out. he guesses he was lucky in some way since he got to spend a whole uninterrupted year with Rashel, unlike Ash who was barely back for a month when he was sent out again.

"dude, we're trying to get some smoke starting again, care to help us out?" Morgead asked, his eyes carried the same dull gleam Quinn had. A gleam that showed that he too had given up. But none of them would admit it, especially not to Ash. Ash had lectured them when they first realised they were stuck. Quinn remembered every single word of it...

"_We're stuck. It's been a week and there is no way off of this bloody enclave. I knew it was a stupid idea." Morgead had said. Ash looked up quickly._

"_So what, you're just going to give up? We have only been here a week! If you guys aren't willing to work your asses off to get back home, then your soulmates probably mean nothing to you!" Ash shouted, "I don't know about you guys, but I just saw my M'lin a week ago! It's barely been a month and I am not going to lose her again. Especially not because I can't get off this island. If I have to swim back, I will." He said slamming the door to one of the houses on the enclave. Quinn and Morgead had looked down embarrassed. They had been lucky that Jez and Rashel had taken their bad behaviour with so much as a blink while Ash had to prove his worth, had to fix his mistakes before Mary-Lynnette had taken him back._

"_Always knew that girl was smart" Thierry had said back when Quinn still had Rashel._

"_Should we..."_

"_Yeah. We should." Quinn said as they both got up to see Ash staring at the stars._

"_I said to Mary-Lynnette once that no matter where we'll be, we'll both be watching the same sky." Ash said randomly. His eyes were opaque black. Hard and cold, just as Quinn's used to be. Quinn felt sorry for him, truly sorry._

"Yeah, why not." They both went to the house when Ash came back, a triumphant look on his face. Quinn didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I figured a way to get off of this place!" Ash said nearly shouting. He had a manic look on his face that Morgead and Quinn couldn't help but look questioningly at each other.

"How?" Morgead asked him, Quinn could tell that Morgead was just playing along for Ash's sake.

"We burn the house down!"

"What!" This time both Quinn and Morgead shouted, questioning Ash's sanity.

"If we burn the house, we get smoke. If there's smoke, there's..." Quinn looked at Ash blankly, he didn't really see the point Ash was trying to make.

"Rescuers! Ash, you're a genius!" Morgead said with dawning comprehension. Quinn got it too.

"What do we do?"

So they started to gather as much wood as possible, which was pretty hard since they were on an island bust they manage too. But making the fire was another thing.

"Um...so how exactly are we suppose to light a fire?"

"We make a bonfire in the house then use the sticks we gathered to burn it from the outside, and hope it'll burn..." Ash said slightly hesitant. Quinn and Morgead did as plan and stood outside with Ash, praying it would work. It did.

"Yes! We'll be out of here in no time!" Ash said gleefully. Morgead was grinning ear to ear. They heard something about an hour later, the sounds of choppers getting louder. Quinn looked up, a giant helicopter landed. Quinn couldn't believe it, they were saved. The minute it landed, a girl with black hair came running out of it. It was Rashel.

"Quinn!" she shouted, hugging Quinn fiercely. This time, Quinn was determined to keep her there, in his arms. Who knew an enclave that was once a thing of dread for Quinn, was know a place he adored.


End file.
